oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
General Graardor/Strategies
This is a complete guide to killing General Graardor with melee and ranged. Although General Graardor may be considered the easiest God Wars Dungeon boss, caution should be exercised at all times. This guide will take you through everything you'll need to know about attacking and tanking, showing a wide range of high and low level gear setups. Requirements: Quest Requirements: *Death Plateau and start of Troll Stronghold to the point where you defeat Dad. Recommended: *King's Ransom* *Knight Waves Training Grounds* *Eadgar's Ruse* *Highly recommended Level Requirements These are the bare minimum you'll need to scratch up a few kills. Prayer: Having 70 Prayer and Piety unlocked is highly recommended; otherwise, it is difficult to deal good damage. Chivalry is second to Piety, and only having a 60 Prayer requirement, it is used by lower levels. Ranged tanks will only need 44 Prayer to be sufficient. |-| Minimum= * 100 * 75 * 80 * 75 * 70 * 70 |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 85+ * 90+ * 85+ * 75+ * 85+ |-| Tank= * 110+ * 95+ * 90+ * 80+ * 90+ * 90+ |-| Ranged Tank= * 105+ * 95+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ Ecumenical keys: Remember to always keep one placeholder in your bank; it is quicker to get the kill count at Bandos, so you should have a key to return to the boss room incase of death. Strategies As in all God Wars general rooms, there is an altar that restores prayer points but players must wait 10 minutes before using again. Use it only when you need to! The altar can teleport players out of the room, but will drop them right outside the door leading to the boss chamber so remember to equip Bandos items so they are not mobbed after teleporting. Getting there: Click here for a guide on getting to the God Wars Dungeon. *Don't forget to use the drop trick! *If this is your first time coming, you will need to bring a rope. In the setups below, take a rope to replace your empty inventory space. Attackers Guide: As an attacker, it's your goal to do the most damage. Only ever attack General Graardor once the tank has engaged; otherwise, you will need to activate Protect from Melee and tank one painful round. Once Graardor is dead, you need to attack Sergeant Steelwill. If nobody needs to heal with Guthan's, then it is safe to kill Sergeant Strongstack and then Sergeant Grimspike. When the floor is clear, it is safe to collect bones. Ask the tank for some Bones to Peaches tab he brought for everyone; you will need to trade the tank supplies he requests. When everyone is done, run into the northwest corner. General Graardor will spawn furthest from the DPS, and this makes it easier for the tank. * Quick prayers: Protect Item, Protect from Missiles, and Piety Tank/Ranged Tank Guide: As a tanker, your job is to engage the boss and take damage. Your job is to keep General Graardor on you at all times; the second he spawns, you need to turn your quick prayers on and engage with haste. Once Graardor is dead, you need to attack Sergeant Steelwill. If nobody needs to heal with Guthan's, then it is safe to kill Sergeant Strongstack and then Sergeant Grimspike. When the floor is clear, it is safe to collect bones. You will need to trade your team some Bones to Peaches tabs, and in return, they will get you any supplies that you will need. When everyone is done, stand a little north-east of the room's entrance, and be ready for the next round. * Quick prayers: Protect Item, Protect from Melee, and Piety * Ranged tank quick prayers: Protect Item, Protect from Melee, Eagle Eye, and Steel Skin. * Keep your Hitpoints above 60 at all times because General Graardor can hit up to 35 with his Ranged attack, and the body guards in the room can hit 20. * You can have 3 sips of Saradomin brew before you'll need 1 sip of super restore. If needed, drink Saradomin brews until your health is good, and then drink a super restore. * Whenever you have a full special attack bar; drink 1 sip of super combat potion; equip your Bandos godsword and activate your special attack. Tip: If you have trusted friends, trade a Bandos godsword around to whoever has full special attack. Kill Count: When you're about to enter, equip any Bandos and Zamorak item; turn on Protect from Magic and run north towards to bridge. This area contains several low level followers of Bandos which are easily killed by the Zamorakian forces. Prioritize the goblins first as they will attack nearby Zamorakians and die quickly; the hobgoblins can tank a bit more. If you need to find another area, the small group of goblins outside the gong door can also be used. There is another group of goblins in the west side of the central room but will require an Armadyl item to prevent the Aviansies from attacking you. Setups |-| Low Risk Tank= Equipment: *Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip *Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield (i) > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield *Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot *Body: Black d'hide body *Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt *Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots *Gloves: Barrows gloves > Klank's gauntlets *Amulet: Amulet of glory *Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Ring of life *Cape: Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape *Ammo: None Inventory: * Saradomin godsword > Bandos godsword (for special attacks) * Hammer * Zamorak robe (top) * 3 Super combat potion * 14 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores * Teleport to house or a one-click teleport (for emergency) |-| High Risk Tank= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Elysian spirit shield > Spectral spirit shield > Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield (i) > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Bandos chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Bandos boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Combat bracelet * Amulet: Fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Ring of life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: * Saradomin godsword > Bandos godsword (for special attacks) * Hammer * Teleport to house or a one-click teleport (for emergency) * Bones to peaches * 3 Super combat potion * 13 Saradomin brews * 7 Super restores * Zamorak robe (top) |-| Range Tank= Equipment: * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield (i) > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Snakeskin boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vamb * Amulet: Amulet of glory * Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Ring of life * Cape: Ava's accumulator * Ammo: Ruby bolts (e) Inventory: * Hammer * Bones to peaches * 3 Ranging potion * 14 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores * 150+ Diamond bolts * Teleport to house or a one-click teleport (for emergency) |-| Low Risk DPS= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Dragon defender > Dragonfire shield > Obsidian shield > Crystal shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Combat bracelet * Amulet: Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of life * Cape: Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: * Bandos godsword (for special attacks) * Hammer * 3 Super combat potion * 16 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores * Zamorak robe (top) |-| Guthans Tank/DPS= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Attacker Off-hand: Dragon defender > Obsidian shield > Crystal shield > Dragon sq shield * Tank Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield (i) > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Guthan's helm * Body: Guthan's platebody * Legs: Guthan's chainskirt * Boots: Bandos boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Combat bracelet * Amulet: Amulet of glory * Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Ring of life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: *Saradomin godsword > Bandos godsword (for special attacks) *Hammer *3 Super combat potion *13 Saradomin brews *7 Super restores *Guthan's warspear *Zamorak body *Teleport to house or a one-click teleport (for emergency) Category:Strategies